Usual miracle
by Nika555
Summary: What should you do,if you were given a chance to live another life and you will lose it,if you fall in love with princess and everything will turn out the way it used to be?..The same happened with Sonic...Read and you'll learn.SonAmy.


Usual miracle.  
><strong>Characters:<strong>  
><strong>Amy Rose-princess of Rose kingdom<strong>  
><strong>King Rose-her father<strong>  
><strong>Eggman-magician, will do everything to entertain his wife.<strong>  
><strong>Amanda-his wife<strong>  
><strong>Sonic-"the bear"hedgehog**  
><strong>TikalCream/Rouge-the maids of princess Rose**  
><strong>Scourge-the prime minister of Rose kingdom<strong>  
><strong>Knuckles-the owner of an inn, fond of hunting, was in love with Rouge several years ago.<strong>  
><strong>Tails- works in Knuckles inn.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1<strong>  
><strong>I do not own characters, all of them belong to Sega, exсept for:<strong>  
><strong>The king of Rose kingdom and Amanda.<strong>

"I am bored"-said Amanda to her husband, giving him a cup of coffee.  
>-Do you want me to compose you a fairy tale, so you would be able to see it with your own eyes?<br>-Sure I would like to...it will entertain me a bit...  
>-ok, it will go to the forest to create it...<br>And Eggman went to the forest. There he saw a bear. And suddenly the idea came to him. "I'll make him a hedgehog and name him Sonic...it will be the beginning of my story...I'll take him home..."  
>And so, Eggman took Sonic home. He told him that he could stay a hedgehog until princess fall in love with him and kiss him.<br>Sonic wasn't a usual hedgehog. He could run very quickly.  
>When they came home, Amanda prepared them supper. It was late in the evening when Sonic went to bed.<br>Then Eggman told his wife that tomorrow the king Rose would come with his daughter and their servants to their place and Amanda should prepare them places and something to eat.  
>The next day came. The weather was wonderful and sunny. There was a knock at the door. Amanda opened it. It was a king, Scourdge and three maids: Tikal,Rouge and Cream.<br>-I want to speak to the owner of the house-said king, and where is my daughter?  
>-Princess asked us to leave her on a beautiful flower meadow near the waterfall to gather some flowers...-the girls answered.<br>-ok, but in half an hour she must be there...  
>-Your majesty,I am glad to see you in my house-Eggman said,approaching to the king,my wife has prepared everything for you...Amanda, where is Sonic?<br>-He went for running in the morning,he has to return to have dinner...

* * *

><p>10 minutes later.<p>

It was heard a loud laughing voice of princess Amy Rose. She was very beautiful pink hedgehog in red dress. There was a garland of camomile on her head. Amy wasn't alone. She came with Sonic, telling him something. And she adressed to her father and others:  
>Father, Cream, Rouge, Tikal go there...I want to present you my friend...His name is Sonic...He is my best friend...We have a lot of common interests...I even ready to kiss him to show how I appreciate him...<br>-No, no kissing-said Sonic and rushed to the door.  
>He ran away...<br>-What did I say wrong? How silly I am...why have I said that he is my best friend, we are not  
>get acquainted for a long time. What have I done? Let me go father...-cried Amy and having tears on her eyes, ran upstairs to the prepared room. -Dont follow me,leave me alone-she shouted from the room.<br>-I want to see her-said the king,get her out of the room!Quicker !  
>-Who will enter the room,will be hurt by me-cried Amy.<br>-and what should we do?-asked the king. Who will invent a way to enter the room, won't be executed...I give you five minutes to think...  
>-I think,-Scourge began, that parents shouldn't interfere children's affairs...<br>-You will die the first-The king answered. Other ideas?  
>Everybody was afraid to speak, and suddenly Rouge said:<br>-I think that you, your majesty should give her some time to calm down, may be she will forget about this case...  
>The king was going to agree with her, when the door of princess room opened, and Amy appeared in boy's clothes. She said:<br>-I want to be alone and will beat everybody with my hammer if some of you follow me...  
>With this words she rushed outside and jumped at the horse and ran away...<p>

**Here is the first chapter...R&R please...Thanks for attention.**


End file.
